


The One where Daffy acts like a Tsundere Anime Girl.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Arguing, Awkward Crush, Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Ideas, Blushing, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Fights, Flirting, Groping, Insults, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Out of Character, Poor Life Choices, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Stupidity, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Daffy Duck acts like a Tsundere Anime Girl and Bugs is just chilling.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck
Kudos: 64





	The One where Daffy acts like a Tsundere Anime Girl.

Daffy Duck threw a hammer and shouted, "What was the big idea, asshole?!" The hammer missed, crashing through a window and causing a cat to yowl. Bugs Bunny merely sat there and continued to drink his tea. Daffy lit a stick of TNT, trossing it as he yelled, "I'm talking to you, Rabbit!!" The dynamite blew up in the background, not effecting anyone. Bugs just flipped open his newspaper and commented, "You missed." The fowl stomped over to him. The hare looked up from his newspaper. "You! Inconsiderate!! Fucking turn coat!!!" The duck fumed. The bunny rabbit patted his head and went back to his newspaper. 

The mallard? grabbed him by the robe and shook him whilst rambling on about how he was betrayed. The bunny just drank the last of his tea and set the newspaper down. "Is this about the milk?" The gray mammal calmly questioned. The black bird hissed, "How am supposed to have cereal without milk!?" Bugs rubbed his forehead and groaned to himself. They could just buy more milk. There wasn't even enough for cereal. The bird cried out, "You don't even care. You never care!" The cottontail sighed, holding the overdramatic oddball's face. The crying pause. The wackadoodle blushed a little bit, turning his face away while setting the other man back down. 

He grumbled sourly, "It's not like I want you to touch me or something stupid like that, hack job!" Bugs placed his hand and the hip. Daffy blushed harder and bumbled, "Quit that, you pervert." Bugs Bunny smirked slyly, slowly taking his hand off the hip only for it to be yanked back on causing him to touch the butt. Daffy Duck wiggled his tail and tried to seem like he wasn't doing anything. The gray hare huffed out in false busy, "I'm sorry but if you don't want me to hang around I have to go..." The black duck grabbed his chest and pulled him in. "No! Stay with me." He demanded. The taller man gave an unsure reply, "I don't know. I'm sure you have way more important things to do."

The shorter man set both of the hands on his butt and acted like he didn't have any part in that, "Oh no! You are lewding me, now I have to stay here with your dirty mitts all over me." The gloved man breathed out, nuzzling him close. Hands squeezed lightly, feeling the ass. The mallardy mallard gave a lewded noise, falling into the coney in surprise. The lapin started to kiss his neck, gaining a moan. The fowl steamed, "You stupid, smutty, rabbit."

Bugs chuckled, "Yeah, aren't I a stinker?"

The End.


End file.
